


Heaven's Wrath

by FlamingFlower68



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A bit of angst? Idk, Brian ruins the mood smh, Brotp, Bryce and Trevor have giant teddy bears okay, Bryce is a nerd honestly, Bryce's backstory woohoo, Date Nights, Delirious is a bit territorial of his boyfriend, First meetings are always cute, Fluff, Forgive Me, He graduated as valedictorian i think, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little au that popped into my head, Ohm and Ryan are very protective people, Ohm is Bryce's greek god okay, Ryan and Trevor are siblings, Ryan left, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Thanks mom, They're so cute tbh, Trevor and Bryce are best fucking friends okay, Trevor has good fashion sense okay, Trevor is also a smart potato, Trevor's a sad bean, abit Bryce!centric in the 6th chapter, about to get a bit dark, and yacht parties, brock is such a mom, fem!Jack, i love these dorks tho, im so sorry, thats my headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlower68/pseuds/FlamingFlower68
Summary: Two individuals roamed America, striking fear into the heart of its citizens. Eventually they went their separate ways but they managed to find each other again after Fate decides to interfere. Identities are revealed, confessions are made and dick jokes are always there for humor. Heaven's Wrath doesn't simmer down for too long. Not with two charming men who are behind it all.





	1. Fate's Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Its me again. Sorry i took my sweet time uploading a new story but I decided to change that! 
> 
> So here it is. I will be updating my ongoing stories after finals end in like.. A week or so. So stay tuned! Also I take requests at http://bokuakaa4life.tumblr.com/post/153255545589/hey-everyone :D so feel free to drop a prompt or something in my askbox! I'll see you mochis later <3

Ohm never failed to be irked by his boyfriend's abilities. No one would ever suspect an innocent faced, illegally cute, young man in his early 20s to be a skilled torturer. The masked man never bothered to ask as to how or why Bryce had those skills and never would if he did not wish to invoke the younger man's wrath. 

 

Although Ohm says that, he still wondered as to what Bryce did before joining the crew, the Banana Bus Squad. Ohm would be lying if he said that he didn't want to know the individual responsible for his boyfriend's skill set. Often than not, he'd catch Bryce staring at a picture that he'd kept hidden in the drawer beside his bed. 

 

Still. No matter what Bryce had done before he met Ohm, he still loved his Angel, the bloodthirsty killer behind the facade. 

 

What Ohm didn't know was that a man who's a bit older than Bryce lived on the other side of Los Santos. In fact, he was involved with the Fake AH Crew. 

 

Bryce Mcquaid was an entity. Trevor Collins was another story. A protégé of the Vagabond, the Mad King of Los Santos, he lived and breathed torture. Almost as if it was his second nature, which was a normal thing when you're a bloodthirsty killer's student. Trevor, too, had a deceiving facade. His sweet smiles, boisterous laugh and sultry voice has tricked a majority of Los Santos's underground community. The alias Deceit wasn't so bad. 

 

"  _You're a gem in the rough, Trevor,_ " Vagabond once told him. Ryan will, first and foremost, be his brother but hearing compliments from him never hurt. But Treyco never learned all his tips and tricks from Ryan. He knew things that the Vagabond didn't and he didn't learn it alone.

 

Before the Fake AH crew, Trevor travelled all around America with a companion. They were the best at what they did. Loved to get their hands as red as possible. Although they separated and went off to different directions, America simply could not forget the country's most feared duo, caked in blood and human remains from head to toe. Heaven's Wrath would be burned in the mind of every American citizen for decades.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bryce thought that he'd never meet his old partner in crime ever again but apparently, he thought wrong.

"We're.. meeting the Fake AH crew?" A nod from Vanoss was all the confirmation that he needed.  "Seeing that rivalry between our crews will only cause destruction, I'd figure we'd make an alliance instead."

No one voiced an argument. Well, no one would if it was their leader talking. 

 

The crew was and would always be home to Bryce. The crew was quite big, with Vanoss as the leader. His right hand man was Wildcat, a man who was just as bloodthirsty as Vagabond was, but insanely protective over a petite Brit named MiniLadd. Vanoss's left hand man was named Delirious, who was, unsurprisingly, his boyfriend. After those three, there were Cartoonz and Ohm (Bryce's favourite because curse Ohm for his sexiness.) Those two were the crew's resident weapon specialists. 

There was also Nogla and Lui, their negotiators, who were usually accompanied by Basically and Terroriser, the heavy artillery, to meetings and deals. However, when they're all out heisting, there are only two people who stay at the warehouse. Brock, their medic and cinnamon bun, and Mini, their hacker. Both were very much protected by Terroriser and Wilcat respectively. Bryce stays at the warehouse for the majority, at the top of his game when the others need a rat to crack for information. 

 

Back to the topic, Wilcat seemed hesitant from his seat beside Mini, who was on Vanoss's right. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know what could happen. Especially when they have Vagabond in their crew." 

"But we have you, Tyler." Brian pointed out, pursing his lips in thought. 

 

Opinions and comebacks were thrown around the room. Bryce could care less though. What he did care about was as to why Delirious was smirking. "Delirious? Penny for your thoughts?" Bryce smiled a smile full of charm at the crazy clown .

  
"They're taking Deceit along for the negotiation." 

  
Oh. 

   
_Oh._

"The Deceit? Vagabond's protégé?!" Mini squealed, ever the excited one for more information. 

 

Vanoss nodded. "The very one. Ramsey says that he'll be the 'peace keeper' for the negotiations." the Canadian turned to look at Bryce. "I want you to come along. "

Bryce immediately knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. 

  
" What?! No!" Ohm was the first one to protest as always, standing up from his sitting position.

  
Bryce, from his seat on Ohm's right, placed a hand on his right arm. "Ryan. It's alright. It's a fair deal isnt it?" 

 

Bryce turned to Vanoss, who nodded in confirmation. "It's only fair. I don't want an all out war happening just because we didn't bring you along." A quirk of his lips signalled his amusement at the simple thought of it.

  
Bryce smiled at the Canadian. "I'll do it."

Ohm opened his mouth to protest but one look from Bryce had stopped him. The masked man slumped in his chair, sulking.

  
"Since that's settled, let's get some rest so we'll be ready for tomorrow."

All of the occupants left the room, Mini's excited voice floated through the room as they went.  
Bryce went to bed, his usual place beside Ohm, his mind filled with thoughts about his old partner. 

 

Trevor, who was on the other side of town, was blinking at Geoff's spontaneous announcement. "What do you mean we're taking Trevor with us for our negotiation with the BBS crew?!"  
 

Oh Ryan. Always the protective one over his baby brother, Treyco. 

 

"I decided it was a good idea. I'm assuming they're taking Angel along for the ride." Trevor's interest peaked at the mention of his old partner. "That other famous torturer besides Treyco and Ryan?" Michael piped up, having pushed a squawking Gavin off of him. 

  
"The very one. " Geoff nodded. 

   
"Are you sure that's okay..? We have Ryan, sure. But they have a bigger group and more arsenal." Jack frowned, always trying to talk some reason into Geoff, even though she knew that it was useless.

"It'll be fine, Jack. They wouldn't do anything if they want to avoid a full blown turf war." It was true, what Geoff said. 

 

Trevor hummed softly, faintly aware that Jeremy had a vice grip on his arm.

  
"Okay."

 

" _WHAT_?!"

" **TREVOR**!"

"MICOO NO! "

Three shouts from three different people. 

"No! I absolutely forbid you!"

Trevor glared at his older brother, who was fuming with anger "I'm not a baby anymore, Rye. I can take care of myself, you know? You've raised me well. You know that I'll be okay. Besides, I doubt that they'd do anything."

"Yeah but-!"

"No buts. You know I'm right, Ryan." He then turned to smile at Jeremy, reassuringly. "I'll be okay, Jeremy. You know I will be. If anything happens, I have you guys with me."

Jeremy's disapproving frown faltered. He knew that Trevor could probably take care of himself better that anyone else but, still, he worried for Trevor. Gavin, perched on Michael's lap, tilted his head in wonder at Trevor. 

"How are you so sure that they won't stir anything up, Treyco?"

A playful, if not knowing, expression was on Trevor's features. " I just am. " 

  
In the end, when Geoff dismissed everyone, Trevor almost shook at the thought of seeing Bryce again.

Ryan knew. He always knew.

"You excited for tomorrow?"

Turning around from his spot in front of the penthouse window, Trevor smiled softly at his brother. "Is it too obvious?" Ryan laughed, shaking his head. "Not really. But I get why you are, bud."

The older man went up to Trevor, ruffling his hair with a crooked smile. "Get to bed, Treyco. You'll see him soon enough."

  
Trevor couldn't wait. 

Heaven's Wrath was having a reunion after disbanding for only 3 years. 


	2. In All But Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days and weeks only add up to Bryce's excitement to see Trevor. But how would his masked boyfriend act?  
> Surely he wouldn't mind.
> 
> ... right?
> 
> Trevor was going through the same predicament.  
> With heads so high up in the sky,how are they avoiding injuries and confrontation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not a lot of characters in this chapter,sorry for that D:  
> I will try to fix that in the next chapter-  
> I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update this story.

Bryce couldn't sleep.   
How could he? His mind would always stray to the upcoming meeting with the Fakes,his stomach bubbled with the expectation of meeting Trevor again after 3 years. He'd often catch himself smiling from memories during their old duo days such as the time when Trevor and him won a bunch of toys from a county fair. They had ended up carrying 2 large teddy bears,purple for him and green for Trevor, along with 3 smaller toys around the whole fair all day.

 

Bryce still kept the bear,it's been sitting on a chair at the corner in his Ohm's room.

 

Still,being so melancholic over these memories were costing Bryce his sleep and sleep meant energy. If he didn't have enough energy to torture any squealing pigs,he'd be as useless as shirts with buttons but no holes for them,seriously who needed that? Luckily,there were no need of him for a few days since Evan wanted everyone to be well rested and injury-free. ( _That was one time!_ **No,it wasn't,Delirious**. ) Brock gave a stern lecture about their health and that he didn't want any incidents leading up to the meeting,as per Evan's orders,he also left with Brian the next morning for a well deserved week off.  
  
Now that he thought of it,Ohm and him never really did any couple-y stuff. Well,sort of. They did go on dates but those were for mission purposes when they had to disguise themselves as a couple who're head over heels for each other,which didn't need any acting really. Bryce would be an idiot if he didn't love Ohm.

Have you seen his body? _God **damn.**_ It felt like he was dating a son of Zeus.

 

That being said,he really hopes that Ohm wouldn't have a bad reaction from meeting Trevor. He never told Ohm about Trevor and he never asked,something that he was really grateful of. Don't get him wrong,Bryce loves his crew but Trevor was his first family. 

 

However,Bryce may or may not be hiding from Ohm in the armory. He didn't mean it.. He was just nervous. Ohm was his first partner and Bryce had little to no experience with this type of situation. Huffing with a small pout,Bryce placed his disassembled sniper rifle on the table infront of him,he couldn't concentrate on his gun with all the thoughts in his mind. He sure as hell doesn't want to fuck up his gun assembly and risk ruining the whole mechanism.

 

Unbeknownst to him,Ohm had quietly entered the armory,a slight smile gracing his lips as he studied his boyfriend's stressed expression. "You alright there,Brycey?" Bryce stiffened,mentally scolding himself for dropping his guard down before turning to the door where the older male stood "Hey Ryan.." He turned in his seat to face Ohm better,his eyes never leaving the floor.

 

Ohm--No,when they're alone it's Ryan-- took a chair and sat in front of Bryce,taking the taller's hands in his and caressed the calluses on his palm " So you've been avoiding me." The statement caused Bryce to wince but it did get his eyes off the floor to focus their attention on Ryan "I'm sorry.. I just.. It's about tomorrow's meeting." Ryan frowned,clutching Bryce's hands a tad tighter "Why? Are you uncomfortable about it? Do you want me to talk to Evan about it-" "No! No,it's not that,Ryan!" Bryce stopped Ryan's 'protective boyfriend' rambling before it got any worse "I.. I know someone there. In the Fakes,I mean. Before I joined the crew,we were like two peas in a pod,I just wasn't sure how'd you react to it.." 

 

Bryce braced himself for the onslaught of angry screaming but none came. He looked at Ryan only to see his mouth shaped into an 'O' "..Ryan?" the brunette snorted before laughing,loud and hearty. This continued for quite some time before Bryce got sick of it and crossed his arm with a huff " What's so funny?" Ryan's laughter soon died down and he composed himself before kissing Bryce on the lips " Bryce,it doesn't matter if you knew the guy or gal,I'm still gonna love you. You two had history,I get it. But you're still my Brycey."

 

If Bryce wasn't touched by his words before this shenanigan,he sure was now. " Ryan.." Bryce lunged forward and embrace Ryan,nuzzling his neck and hiding his face in it "I love you.." He mumbled into Ryan's neck,shivering when he felt vibrations from Ryan's chuckling as he returned the embrace " I love you too,Brycey." They were okay. Ryan would always accept him and his past,he knew that, after all,he didn't spend the first 3 months of Bryce's arrival into the crew trying to court him for nothing. Ryan was invested in him as much as Bryce was dedicated in making sure that they would last. He'd never be like his parents. He made that promise to himself long ago and he doesn't have any intent of breaking that promise.

 

* * *

 

 

Trevor was,ironically, exactly in the same predicament as Bryce but,for the most part,he was mulling over the fact that he'd hadn't seeing his best friend after 3 years. Sure,they kept in contact after they separated but it didn't mean that Trevor didn't miss his dorky friend. Following up the days until the meeting,Trevor would be so caught up in his own world that someone would have to snap him out of it,more often than not that someone has caught him almost injuring himself because of his daydreaming. ( _It was an accident,Rye!_ **You almost cut yourself,Treyco!** )  
  
Just like Bryce,Trevor never told his significant other about his past. Trevor knew that everyone in their crew had their own dirty secrets that they'd prefer to keep,well,secret.

 

Even before Trevor hooked up with Jeremy,he knew that they'd both would harbor secrets of their own,only revealing them if and when the trust between had grown large enough to ensure that no harm would come from those secrets. The one secret that Trevor never bothered hiding was about Ryan being his older brother. Gavin's loud squawk will always haunt his mind until he dies. But Ryan never wanted to keep his relations with Trevor a secret,he made that clear the minute he introduced Trevor to the rest of the crew.

Maybe it was his protective instincts? Maybe the relation secured his safety due to Ryan being the Mad King? Honestly who knows. 

 

Now,Trevor was sitting crossed leg on his bed as he embraced the giant green teddy bear that sat in his room,he fiddled with a photograph that was almost 6 years old. It was a picture of him and Bryce that they took when they won all the plushies and toys at the county fair. It was funny,Trevor thought,they really did seem innocent and harmless.

 

Trevor missed Bryce. Sure,he still had Ryan after they both ran away from their abusive parents but Rye left him on his own after awhile,leaving Trevor to fend for himself. Thankfully,he found Bryce a few weeks later and they became inseparable. Back to the current day,Trevor had one problem.

 

Jeremy.

Trevor hadn't told Jeremy anything about his past other than the fact that he and Ryan were brothers. Granted,Jeremy also hadn't told him much but Trevor still felt guilty that he hasn't told Jeremy anything despite the fact that they're meeting his old partner tomorrow.

 

Trevor was so lost in thought that he wasn't aware that Jeremy had entered the room and leaned on the door of his room,which he closed after entering " You okay,Treyco?" Trevor flinched but relaxed once he saw his significant other " Oh,hey Lil J.. I'm fine. Just a little lost in thought." Jeremy offered a small smile,sitting on the bed while placing his right hand on Trevor's knee. "You've been doing that a lot lately..You sure you're okay?" Gnawing on his bottom lip,Trevor took Jeremy's right hand " Jeremy.. You love me,right?" the shorter man looked at him as if he had just insulted Ryan's choice of civilian clothing. ( _Those are literal dad jeans,Rye_. **Shut your trap,Trevor**.)

" You know I do,Trevor. I took a bullet for you once,remember?" Oh boy was that a story to be told,Trevor mused in his mind. " Why are you asking me this,Trey?" " Well,I.. " Now or never. " The crew we're meeting,The Banana Bus Squad,I know one of the members.. I know him really well." Jeremy took time to digest the info.

 

".. And?" Trevor blinked dumbly,staring at his boyfriend in shock.

" You aren't upset o-or frustrated by this?" " Trevor,everyone's got secrets in this crew. Shit,before Ray left,even he had a fuck ton of secrets left untold. Bottom line is you don't need to tell me everything about your past. I'm not gonna be ticked off just because of the fact that you're gonna meet an old friend of yours. "  
  
Trevor stared at Jeremy with a dumbfounded expression,expecting a much bigger reaction from him.

 

" Aw c'mon. Don't look at me like that. I'm not that bad of a boyfriend,am I?" Somehow,Jeremy's question had caused Trevor to burst out laughing. It was unconventional,he knew, but it broke the awkward silence that was beginning to grow.

 

Trevor leaned froward and hugged the shorter male,giving his cheek a sloppy kiss " Of course you aren't,Lil' J. " 

" EW TREVOR _NO_! " 

Laughters and kisses were exchange before they both decided to hit the hay.

 

That night,Trevor went to sleep with ease. Jeremy had gained his trust and in return,he had Jeremy's trust. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach,still. The meeting was tomorrow and,boy oh boy, was he vibrating with excitement. He would finally see Bryce again. He had missed his old partner,he was starting to crave the chaos and destruction that they used to create.


	3. Old faces,New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends finally meet again,old bonds are rekindled,questions are asked.
> 
> But what's a little dick jokes to defuse the situation? It wasn't that all bad.
> 
> .....  
> ...  
> ..
> 
> Okay,maybe it was but who cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I do hope you guys enjoy this series,leave a kudos if you do and do send me some feedback about this whole shenanigans :D 
> 
> Enjoy the story,leave a comment and ask me anything at my tumblr http://misscinnamoncheeeey.tumblr.com/ask  
> i'll see you cuties in the next chapter :)

The days,hours,minutes and seconds that Trevor had suffered through are finally over. The day had finally come,the meeting would be held at the rendezvous point in an hour,both crew were bustling and hustling,getting all their equipment ready.

 

Trevor decided to arm himself with his favourite gun,placing his trust on Ryan to back him up with guns if things went south(which he still doubts will). Before leaving however, he went back to his room to retrieve something. As he passes by the picture he had on the drawer beside his bed,he smiled,tucking the purple bandanna deeper into his pocket.   
  
When he entered the armory with a wide smile,Trevor brushed aside everyone's questions before walking to the planning board to reexamine the layout of the warehouse.

 

Bryce loaded his hand gun,placing it into its' holder on his belt,his face uncharacteristically blank. He stood in front of the table that had a large array of guns on it,standing at his spot for a few moments before taking out his dagger that he had sheathed. The tall blonde,stared at the sharp object,lips pursing in thoughtful smile before his reverie was broken by Ohm's hand that was placed on top of his hand that was holding the dagger.

" Ready,Brycey? " Bryce couldn't see Ohm's lips through his signature Omega bandanna but he knew that the older male was grinning(his eyes were creased around the edges).  
  
Giving a smile of his own,Bryce nodded " I'm always ready. "

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later,a small warehouse at the west side of Los Santos became the meeting spot between two of the most feared crew in the city. One side had the Fake AH crew,the other had the Banana Bus Squad,both crew had very tense expressions. Some of them had masks on,mainly the Banana Bus Squad. Vanoss had an owl mask on,Wildcat wore a pig mask,Lui and Basically both had the monkey mask while Nogla wore a paper bag on his head. Delirious wore his signature hockey mask while Cartoonz went with his devil mask. Bryce and Ohm wore a [mask with an intricate design](http://sinned-angel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Mask-with-strings-1-117656280) and an omega bandanna,respectively. Moo,Terroriser and Mini had decided against wearing a mask,preferring to make themselves known.

On the Fake's side,no one wore a mask except Trevor and Ryan. Ryan with his signature skull mask while Trevor wore [a mask that was white on one side and black on the other](https://www.flickr.com/photos/homeispalosverdes/4889107064). Gavin had his sunglasses on,Michael wore his signature jacket along and Jack was wearing her tropical shirt. Jeremy stood next to Trevor(Ryan on his other side) in an almost protective manner,his face blank,void of emotion. Jack stood next to Geoff who was crossing his arms,tattoos on his arms that were visible from his dress shirt that was folded up to his elbows.

 

Both leaders stared at each other for the longest time,the deafening silence was getting thicker between them before Vanoss nodded at Geoff in some sort of respect that Geoff returned in courtesy.

" Ramsey. "  
  
" Vanoss. "  
  
Behind the mask,Evan had a wry smile,he took a step forward knowing that Delirious and Wildcat would stand at their spots without moving an inch. " I can't say that I'm happy to meet you. Not under these circumstances,of course. "

Geoff scoffed,almost as if he can see Vanoss's smile, " Of course. If only your men didn't wander into our territory,we wouldn't be having this conversation. "

 

Wildcat growled,moving a millimeter before Vanoss raised his hand to stop him,Mini also held his arm in case he made any rash movements. " In all respects,Panda and Fourzero had to do business in your territory. You should get that mole problem checked out. " 

 

Oh _dear_.

Maybe things would go to shit,Bryce panicked in his head. During the entire conversation between Geoff and Vanoss,Bryce kept staring at Trevor,who was staring back. He could almost see the small smile on his face even from behind the mask that he was wearing. His gun felt heavy in his holster,he didn't think that the meeting would go to shit,to be completely honest. Evan is one of the most calmest man in the crew,even when dealing with a large amount of stress or danger but maybe the attack that had happen to Anthony and Scotty(bruised but alive) had invoked his rage.  
  
Marcel wasn't happy either that Scotty had been hurt while he was out doing business deals,he's very protective of what's his. As if sensing his discomfort,Ohm laid a hand on Bryce's lower back,shooting him a look as if it said ' _You good?_ '. Bryce nodded at him but his attention was quickly turned back towards the conversation. 

 

" I'm wondering.. Why did you want to meet Deceit. " It was statement. Everyone knew that,heard the tone of Geoff's voice that rung through out the whole warehouse.  
Vanoss tilted his head,turning to look at Trevor who,props to him, didn't flinch under the stare of the beady eyes of the owl mask that stared right at him. " You wanted to see our own,we wanted to see yours. It isn't everyday that Vagabond takes in a protege. " Ryan remained motionless but a frown had found its place on his lips. " Well should we get started with the discussion? " Just like that,all animosity between the two kingpins had disappeared and was replaced with professionalism as they began to talk about territories and businesses that they had littered throughout of Los Santos. There were talks about exchanging territories,giving and taking some deals,it even went to the point where all their crew members tensed when a snide joke was thrown in ( " _I guess your husband is what he eats huh,Pattillo?_ " " **Atleast I'm not a dick. You are what you eat aren't you,Vanoss?** " ). Bryce could almost faint from the extreme pressure that was in the air. Delirious stood next to Cartoonz with his arms crossed,Bryce could see the frown that was evident from the side of his hockey mask. 

 

Geoff sighed,leaning back onto the chair that they had been given as they passed the first hour. " This shit has been going on for almost 2 hours now. How about a proposition? " Everyone could see that the older,tattooed male was tired of the same discussion over and over again. |

  
" .. I'm listening. "   
  
Geoff grinned,leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, " How about an exchange of information? " Vanoss narrowed his eyes behind the mask,clearly confused and suspicious of Geoff's motives, " Information? " " There was a reason why I wanted to meet the infamous Angel. " Bryce's blood ran cold. Information? About him? Surely,Geoff was out of his mind! 

 

" I don't like your tone,Ramsey. " Vanoss all but hissed at him. He cared for everyone in his crew. Even with Nogla's dorkiness or Marcel and Wildcat's fiery temper,he still loves everyone,single one of them,and doesn't like it when one of his own is threatened.  
  
Bryce stared at Trevor who had a frown on his lips,even though no one could see it. Trevor nodded at Bryce and they both knew.

It was time.

 

" I agree. " Bryce stood up straighter,making sure that everyone knew that he was serious about his decision. He looked at Vanoss and the man stared back,after a few tense minutes Vanoss had sighed,nodding at Bryce. " It's your choice. " He then turned to Geoff with a slight cock of his head, " But in exchange we want Deceit's. Like I said,it's not everyday that Vagabond takes in an apprentice. " Jack immediately began to voice out her protest. " Now hold on a minute here you two-! " Trevor went over to her and laid a comforting hand on her arm, " It's alright,Jack. An eye for an eye,after all. ".

 

Trevor stepped next to Geoff,standing right in the middle of Bryce's field of vision.  
  
" Angel. " 

Bryce huffed,a smile tugged at his lips,ever the joker Trevor was. " Deceit. " An air of formality still hung between them but their friendship quickly won over. " It's great seeing you again after,what,2 years? " Bryce laughed at Trevor's greeting. That was the first thing he said after years of separation? " It's been 3 years,Deceit. Still as forgetful,are we now? " He could clearly see that everyone,except Ryan,Ohm and Jeremy, were confused by his teasing tone. " You were always the better one at remembering things. " 

  
A large smile plastered itself on Bryce's face, " Wanna drop the mask and titles now? " Trevor sighed,nodding in relief. " Yes,please. " At the same time,against Geoff and Vanoss's protests,they took off their masks and their faces were revealed to their rival crews. " Hey Trev.. " Bryce's eyes softened,a warm feeling filled his chest as he gazed upon his old partner. " Hey Bry,you've gotten taller the last time I saw you. " Trevor stepped closer to him,punching his chest softly " You tall ass fucking tree,stop growing,will you? " The raven snorted,the adoration he had to the blond was visible in his eyes if anyone looked any closer. "Maybe you should drink more milk. " " You fuck! You're not that much taller than me! " Both of them seemed oblivious to their crew's confusion as they laugh their asses off,Ohm snickered as Bryce laughed,it didn't really bothered him since Bryce had told him about his worries. Jeremy stood next to Ryan,smiling softly at Trevor's laughter,glad that he wasn't so stressed out with the situation as he was 2 days ago.

 

Suddenly,the laughter died down and as it seemed,Trevor and Bryce was locked in a staring competition. Ohm tilted his head,body going rigid as his right hand reached towards the gun that he had but he could see Jeremy and Ryan doing the same thing. All while this was going on,Trevor and Bryce nodded at each other,smiles were ever present on their faces. 

 

One minute,it was tense.  
  
The next,everyone was _screaming and panicking_. 

 

 Within a split second,Bryce had the tip of his dagger at a mere millimetre of Trevor's neck while Trevor had trained his gun at Bryce's heart. Both of them had no expressions on their faces even as everyone trained their guns at the opposing sides. Ohm growled,taking out an assault rifle and pointed it at Trevor but,in return, both Ryan and Jeremy had pulled out their own weapons to point at Bryce. Vanoss and Geoff shouted at everyone to lower their weapons. Mini had been pushed behind Wildcat who had two guns trained on Pattillo who aimed her own guns at Delirious and Cartoonz. It was clear that the Fakes were outnumbered with Nogla,Marcel,Terroriser and Lui pointing their guns at both Michael and Gavin. Even with Brock and Mini behind cover,which was in reality it was really just Terroriser and Wildcat,the Fakes would be dead in a second but not before taking a few people with them. Bryce and Trevor held their position for a good minute or two before stepping back which caused the screaming to die down.  
  
" Nice to see that you haven't gone rusty. " Trevor snorted at Bryce's astonishment. " Really? When you have the Vagabond as your brother,you don't really have the choice to be rusty. " Seeing that the situation wasn't as dire as everyone thought it was,their weapons were lowered with much hesitance. 

  
" You alright there,Angel? " Ohm had lowered his gun but his grip was still tight,afraid that if he loosened it,he'd loose one of the most important person in his life. Bryce turned to look at him,smiling " I'm alright,Ohm. Sorry if we startled anybody,it was a.. greeting that we did. ".  
  
Turning back to Trevor,he nodded at Ryan who stood as relaxed as he could, " Vagabond. It's nice to finally meet Trevor's older brother. " .

 

Ryan huffed but gave a tilt of his head in some sort of recognition. " You've taken care of him. Thank you. " .

While everyone was gawking at the fact that the Vagabond had said thank you,Bryce merely smiled. " We took care of each other. " .

 

" I'm _sorry_ to break up this reunion of some sorts but what in the dicks is going on?! " Geoff was getting angry,Trevor mused in his mind,it wasn't a good sign. 

 

" Tell me. Have you ever heard of Heaven's Wrath? " The question was for every single one of them,except Ryan of course.   
  
" That duo? Weren't they like.. feared at some point? All I heard was that they weren't people who you should be messing with. " Michael piped up first,eager to know why Trevor was asking such a question. 

 

" Messing with? You don't even want to hear the name! They're one of the bloodiest murderers to go down in history! Bodies mutilated,chopped and skinned,it was a massacre wherever they went. " Mini had heard of them,of course he would. In a previous crew,one that he will not miss,he had researched about them when one of their own were sent back in pieces. The information were too gory,even for him.  
  
" That's right. Wherever they went,chaos followed. Their names fit the bill.. It felt like Heaven was punishing some poor dude who got chosen. " Bryce hummed,raising his eyebrows in agreement when Marcel had said that.

 

" Sometimes they were called Devil's Generals.. Sometimes,people were too scared to even utter their name in fear that they would hunt them down. " The statement caused a shiver to go down everybody's back. What was Trevor going on about?

 

" No one knew who they were though. But there was always one constant. " Taking out the bandanna that he kept in his pocket,he held it out for Bryce to take. 

 

" A victim would be marked with purple before death and green after they were discarded. " Ohm's sharp gasp rung throughout the warehouse. " Brycey..? " Bryce took the bandanna,the one that he gave to Trevor before they parted,his expression was sad and forlorn. " I'm sorry. I've never wanted to keep this from you. "

 

.....

....

...

 

" **_You_**? It was you? " Bryce turned back to Ohm,tears were threatening to spill,when had he gone soft? " It is. We are Heaven's Wrath. Well,were. "

 

" Treyco? " Jeremy, _oh Jeremy_ ,his voice was laced with confusion,he didn't understand. Trevor was half of one of the bloodiest duo that roamed America? " Ryan knew. He always had. I..I begged him to keep it a secret. " Trevor looked at Geoff,guilt was apparent in his eyes. 

" Why tell us now? " Moo stepped out from behind Terroriser,asking the question that everyone didn't have the balls to ask.

 

" It was convenient. Besides,we..have a plan. " " A _what_? " Flinching from Vanoss's sharp tone,Bryce quickly corrected his sentence. " A way to resolve all of this..fighting. " 

He and Trevor shared a look before they turned to their respective crew leaders.

 

" Pair us up. "

  
**"** _You want us to do what?!_ _"_


	4. In The Previous Life

As a young boy,Bryce had wide,curious eyes. He'd often stare at the world with wonder,fascinated by the various things around him. It fueled his sense of curiosity,wanting to learn everything and anything he could get his hands on. Which is why he excelled so much in school. 

 

Teachers and students praised him but Bryce never cared about them. In his opinion,there was still much more to learn. He couldn't stay grounded with his academics. 

Even with the praises he received,his situation at home wasn't always a great one. His parents often neglected him,giving him a gift or a compliment for his grades in monotone voices.

Bryce's family was very well-off,a maid or a butler would cater to his every whim but Bryce never liked them. He'd rather lock himself in his room,buried upon mountains and mountains of books. Bryce have read many books in his life time but he was always intrigued in books in relation with the anatomy of the human body. Always fascinated by how the human body works. 

Always curious on how to break it. 

 

He didn't know when his obsession first began but ever since then,he devoted himself into reading an abundant of books that were about the human body. His classmates noticed his weird behaviour and started to distance themselves from him. Not that it made any difference for him,he never had many friends anyway. Entering high school,Bryce poured his heart and soul into biology.

 

The subject was already about the human body,it merely fueled his thirst for knowledge. From various sources and experiments,his vast understanding about the human body had widened. He knew how to make a person die a slow,torturous death with multiple wounds on their body that aren't life-threatening.

He knew how to break the human body. To be able to dispose of the remains had anything gone wrong. But,with all of the knowledge,Bryce didn't know what to do with it.

Things had gone wrong when Bryce had,accidentally,killed one of the gardeners at his family's estate. The man had startled him when Bryce was beside the tool shed. Reacting in a panicked frenzy,Bryce had unknowingly grabbed a shear and stabbed him in the stomach. 

 

The man died slowly before Bryce decided to end his life to lessen the pain.

 

Adrenaline rushed all over Bryce's nerves. Killing him had felt..good. Exhilarating. From then on,Bryce kidnapped various house workers so he could have his wicked way with them. Knives,pliers and all kinds of equipment were bought to ensure that his 'operations' would be a success. His parents were wealthy enough to not be bothered by the large amount of money being used by their only son. After each experiments,Bryce would dispose of the body just like how the books instructed. His bloodied clothes would be burned. The basement was sealed shut,never entered by anyone other than him. The disappearing staff became apparent and before they could pin it on him,Bryce ran.

 

At the age of 16,Bryce McQuaid grabbed a bagful of necessities,his phone,charger,some clothes and some books, along with a few thousand dollars and ran away from him.

Surprise,surprise,his parents hadn't notice his disappearance even after a few months had passed.

 

Bryce knew that it wouldn't be long before he would run out of money. So,he went around,town to town,looking for jobs. He'd work in bars,strip clubs but quickly got bored after collecting a month's pay before moving to the next town. One day,as he was passing by a town filled with thieves,gangs and corrupted cops,he overheard a couple of men at the bar,talking about a mole in their ranks.Being the charmer that he was,Bryce slide into their conversation and promised to make the guy squeal if,in return,they pay with a few thousand dollars. The two men seemed suspicious and very doubtful of his skills but took him to see their boss anyway.

The boss was even less awed by him but gave him a chance nevertheless.

 

An hour and a half later,caked in blood,Bryce entered the boss's office with a smile. He gave him the information needed by the mole before he got paid. Just as he turned to leave,not after he showered of course,the boss called out to him.

"You sure you don't wanna stay,kid? I could use a guy like you in my ranks."

Bryce laughed,turning around to face the boss with a giant grin. "Thanks but no thanks. I like to spread my wings."

 

Since then,Bryce made a living out of the knowledge that he'd collected. Going from small towns to big cities,taking up a job as a local torturer for a few days,weeks maybe,before moving on. Soon,rumours spread and people began to call him 'Angel' because of his sweet and innocent exterior with a bloodlust obsession hiding behind it. This went on for 6 months before Bryce had gotten tired of being covered from head to toe with blood thus he rented a small motel room in a small town,hoping to get as much rest needed before he would be on the road again. After a good night's sleep,as Bryce was heading towards a small family restaurant,he looked around,appreciating the peace and quiet for once after the continuous travelling that he's done. Entering the small restaurant,he breathed in the smell of breakfast,mouth watering just at the thought of food. 

 

Looking around for a vacant table,disappointment filled his heart when he saw that there was none. His eyes roamed again,hoping to find seat but his attention was caught when he saw a young man who must've been a bit older than him,sitting at a round table by himself. A book about the anatomy of the human body in his hands.

For the first time in months,curiosity got a hold of him and so he walked towards the young(technically older?) man. 

 

Bryce stopped next to him but he couldn't say anything,what should he say? What _is_ he suppose to say? He couldn't just say that he decided to come to his table just because he's interested in the book that he's reading! 

 

" I like your book. "

Okay, _maybe_ he could.

 

The young man paused in his reading,lifting his head to look at him,Bryce was a tall individual after all. " Thank you? Do you.. ah,would you like to sit? " The young man must've noticed how tense Bryce was when he offered the seat at the opposite of him. Muttering a quiet _thank you_ ,Bryce took a seat and ordered a meal before a heavy silence fell upon them. The silence felt like an eternity before the young man gave him a small smile " What brings you on this side of the world? " .

 

 _Shit_. " Ya know.. Just.. travelling. " 

" Hmm.. That's interesting. " Bryce's eyes followed the young man's movements as he closed the book and placed it in front of him. " What a coincidence.. A traveller just happened to like the same book that I was reading. " Bryce immediately hated what he was suggesting.

" Well,I've always loved books about..the human body ever since I was young. " 

An odd glint flickered in the other's eyes. Interest maybe? Maybe even intrigued. " Oh? Why's that? " 

 

The longer they talked,the more engrossed he was in the conversation " I was curious with how it works. Curious on how.. to break it." _shitshitshitshitshitshit he's said too much!_

Expecting a violent reaction,Bryce apologised in a hurry " I-I'm sorry,I didn't mean it like that! " What he didn't expect was a laugh erupting from the man's lips. " No need to be sorry. Do you want to know a secret? " He leaned closer Bryce,it was then that Bryce saw the malicious glint in his brown eyes." I'm always curious too. " Bryce felt his heart stop. He stared dead straight at the man in front of him,his brain unable to comprehend his words. " What? Don't believe me? " Snapping out of his reverie,Bryce shook his head " No.. Not at all just.. I never thought I'd find anyone like me. I'm Bryce by the way. Bryce McQuaid. " 

 

Bryce outstretched his hand for the other man to shook,which he did. 

 

" I'm Trevor Collins,nice to meet you. " A wonderful friendship began and a pair of murderers were born. Together,their curiosity were sated little by little. 


	5. Mountains of Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor always had Ryan in his life. His older brother was a constant,his presence never wandering too far from him. When his light wavered,Ryan would be there to strengthen it,he was Trevor's protector.
> 
> Against his bullies.  
> Against the words thrown at them.  
> Against reality.
> 
> Without Ryan,who was Trevor?  
> But what did he leave him? Why did Ryan just up and left him by himself?

Second and youngest son of his family,Trevor was. Baby fat in his cheeks,eyes too bright and smiles too wide were unusual traits in the Haywood family. Nonetheless,Ryan took his little brother under his wing,protecting him from any harm that could come his way. In their small town,no one really messed with the Haywoods,the local butchers,due to their large build and extensive knowledge of knives. Particularly,it was Ryan that they never messed with. He had broad shoulders,arms were buffed from the endless amount of times that he had carried heavy pounds of meat in their family's shop. He was next in line for the Haywood family business seeing that he was the oldest son. Ryan also excelled in his academics,though he leaned more towards theater,he was the teachers' favourites and his peers liked him enough not to anger or disturb him.

 

Trevor,however.was another case.

He was the runt of the family,younger than Ryan by a few years,and even though he has the Haywood blood flowing in his veins,he would be bullied by other kids for his small and scrawny body. Trevor was a bright boy,almost as bright as Ryan,he loved space. He loved the vast space of... well,space. Ryan didn't enjoy the fact that his little brother is being bullied,so he took it upon himself to protect Trevor from the kids who bullies him.   
  
Through his elementary and middle school years,Ryan would always be beside Trevor. Whether it be with him in the school halls or picking him up with his bike after school. Anyone who'd bother or threaten Trevor's well-being,Ryan would have a personal chit-chat with them,ensuring that they never lay a hand on his little brother. Their situation at home was a different thing. Residents of their small town would only see the kinder,softer and more optimistic side of the Haywoods but behind the kitchen curtains,their father would place expectations upon expectations on his sons and their mother would only agree with him. Ryan hated it. With his position as the eldest son,so much expectations were placed on his shoulders,he was expected to inherit the family business,he was expected to reach a very high level of education in some fancy-smancy course. But Ryan didn't want that.

 

Trevor knew that his brother always had a knack in theater,he's been to a couple of his shows,he'd know. But their father didn't like that. He wanted Ryan to pursue a.. much better subject. Ryan did have the smarts to go into computer engineering but he felt like it was more of a chore instead of a life goal. 

Due to this small disagreement,small fights would break out within the household. Ryan tried his best to not involve Trevor or his mother in his and their father's spat. Their mother wasn't the greatest of people but,damn it, the woman respected Ryan's wishes more than their old man did and Ryan just desperately wanted Trevor to have a normal life as a teenager.   
  
But things never did go Ryan's way. 

 

Trevor turned out to be extremely interested in space. He'd read anything and everything about it,acquiring a extensive knowledge about the subject. When he was asked by his father what he wanted to do in University,Trevor had answered him that he was fascinated by the space ships and had wanted to learn more about them.

 

From then on,Trevor had immediately became their father's favourite and Ryan was no longer expected to reach their father's goals.  
  
It took a heavy burden of Ryan's chest,sure but now,hatred bloomed in him. Hatred for his beloved little brother.

  
That all happened when Trevor was 12. It'll only get worse for Ryan until Trevor turns 19 years old. When Trevor was 13,he won a local science fair which fuelled the hatred in Ryan's heart a bit more. He entered high school at 14,a year earlier--their father _never_ smiled at Ryan that way--and was quickly loved by the teachers. At 15,he was the youngest appointed captain of the school's public speaking team and he took them to Nationals,the ever growing flame in Ryan's heart was set **ablaze**. The eldest Haywood kin started to distance himself from his younger brother when he was 16,never sparring a glance at him when he bumped into him in their own household. When Trevor had reached 17,he had understood _painfully_ that Ryan didn't want him near nor around him,so he complied with his older brother's wishes. After graduating at 17 years old,Trevor began to look for colleges at 18,his relationship with Ryan becoming ever strained and distant. Everyday,Trevor wished that Ryan would forgive him for any wrong that he had done towards him and that Ryan'd come back to be his beloved his older brother again. Trevor missed the bike rides around town,the quiet Sunday evenings where they'd go for ice-cream and the peaceful Friday nights when they'd go stargazing.

  
_Trevor missed his older brother._

 

But when he's 19,his mother dies from an unfortunate house break-in. His father grieves but he moves on,knowing that his wife is in a better place but the tragedy didn't end there. When Trevor knocked on Ryan's door with the intent on chatting with him,he opened the door to see that Ryan was nowhere to be found. Confused,Trevor searched the whole house for his brother. When he found no signs of him,Trevor assumed that he had went out to privately grieve their mother's death. 

  
But the note on the refrigerator that caused shivers to travel down his spin. 

 

'  _To Trevor,my treasured brother,_

_I'm sorry. I can't stay anymore. You remind me of her. I can't stand the bright look in your eyes anymore. I can't accept the fact that ~~our father~~ your father doesn't look at me the same way he looks at you. That's unfair. I'm sorry Trevor. But I can't handle this shit anymore. I need to go. Take care of yourself,Trevor. I hope we'll meet again soon.  
_

 

_Be safe,brother._

_With regards,_

_Ryan. '_

 

Oh.

 **Oh**. 

 

Ryan's gone. 

* * *

  
It was never the same after Ryan left,Trevor had to pick up the slack and help his father around the butchery. He'd never seen his father smile after he had lose both his eldest son and his wife in just 2 days. So lost in his thought,Trevor accidentally cut his finger,just a little slit where blood immediately began to pool. So enamored by the crimson that flood from his wound,something in him began to broke slowly. Even after he entered college with his mind set on aerospace engineering,Trevor was still on the short end of the stick,still being bullied by his peers.   
  
So he fought back.

 

Every push and shove,Trevor decided to punch back. Sometimes,the fights got so bad that it'll drew blood and it would only fuel Trevor's determination to stand up for himself after his brother had left him alone. 

  
  
Since then,along side his studies,he began to read up about the human anatomy. Everytime he learned and memorised a part of the human body,a small piece in him began to break off and he slowly descended into madness,obsessed with how the body functions,on how to break it.

 

The years went on and Trevor had,miraculously,gained some muscles from the meat that he had to carry around in the butchery. At 21,he graduated college and as he walked up the stage to receive his certificate,he held his head high to show his mother that she is still missed even in heaven and,if Ryan was there by chance,that Trevor didn't need him anymore. He was grown up. He wasn't the same old Trevor who cowered behind his older brother every chance that he got,he's over and done with that. Now he's Trevor Haywood,college graduate and proud son of the Haywood family. At his graduation,his father embraced him tightly,uttering his congratulations as Trevor returned the embrace and relished in his father's warmth.  
  
Because not long after,he couldn't.   
  
  
A few months after his graduation and job seeking,Trevor's father collapsed while he was in the butchery. He had a heart attack. Trevor had always known that his father's heart was getting weaker and weaker after his mother's passing. It only became worst after Ryan left. So Trevor postponed his job search in order to work at butchery to keep it running while his father was in the hospital,getting as much rest as he could. 

  
Just months before his 21st birthday,Trevor stayed overnight at his father's bedside,something in him told him that he _had_ to. Trevor talked and laughed with his father,his left hand was clasped tightly in his father's. After conversing,Trevor's attention was brought back to his father when he felt a squeeze in his hand. His father's eyes have never been so sad. " Trevor.. " His voice was so frail,Trevor almost didn't recognised it. His father was a tough man,his voice was always deep. " Yeah,dad? " Trevor's eyes widen as tears began to pool in his father's eyes,so much sadness,regret and melancholy could be seen. He knew that his dad was at least thinking about his mother in this moment. " I've lived a long life.. on this earth. " Trevor flinched at the coughs that racked through his father's frame,a small relief filled him that they were any blood. " On top of that,I've had many regrets.. " There it is again,the sadness and longing deep in his father's eyes. "But the one regret that will always haunt me is the fact that I've never loved your brother the same way I love you." 

 

 _There_ it was. The million dollar confession.

 

" I blame myself.. everyday that the only reason your brother left.. was because of me. " Unable to look his father in the eyes,Trevor kept his stare trained at their intertwined hands. " It wasn't your fault.. " He tried to reason with him. " No. It was,Trevor. Your brother deserved more than what I gave him.. I gave you too much of my love and.. " A hard cough this time. " And I lost my eldest son because of it.. "

 

Ryan. Ryan fucking Haywood.

 

" Trevor.. I could only hope that you'll forgive me.. for all the wrongs that I've done to our family.. " " No.. no,Dad. Stay with me,I'll get the doctor! " Before he could move.his father's grip pulled him back. And Trevor was greeted with the happiest grin that his father ever gave. " Thank you,Trevor.. to you and your brother. I love both of you.. It's time to see your mother now. " Just like that,his father's hand went slack.    
  
"No. _No._ No no no no **_NO! NO!_** **DAD**! DAD _PLEASE_! " Trevor shook his father but the ever deafening beeping from the heart monitor continued to haunt him. It pulled him into reality. His dad was gone. Even as nurses and doctors flooded the room,he knew that his father was gone.

 

Unbeknownst to him,a lone figure stood outside of the hospital room,withholding tears that threatened to cascade down his scarred cheeks. 

 

* * *

  
  
Week gone and went,by October,Trevor had sold the butchery and changed his last name to his mother's maiden name. He's Trevor Collins now. Trevor Collins didn't own a butchery in a small town that was handed down to him,Trevor Collins didn't stay in that small town anymore.

  
Trevor Collins is now travelling all over America using the money he gained from selling the butchery,gaining more knowledge about the biology of the human body. While on his roadtrip,Trevor had attempted to search anything that there was about his older brother,curious to see what he's been up to for 4 years. But sadly nothing came up and Trevor couldn't find any information about his brother. His heart has long since been broken. Ever since he saw the first drop of crimson dripped from the wound on his hand that had since left a scar. He'd heard about the mysterious killer that's going around America,torturing and mutilating his victims before exposing them. In all honesty,Trevor wanted to meet him.

  
Still.  
It didn't hinder with his travelling and his knowledge seeking adventure. 

  
On his trip,he had opted to stop and rest in a small town to take break from his non-stop travelling. It was a nice town. Small but the residents were lively and kind to everyone. Trevor liked it here. Probably more than he liked his hometown. Stepping into a small,what seemed to be a family owned restaurant,Trevor took a seat and pulled out one of the many books about the human anatomy that he had. This was his favourite,though. He wasn't hungry so he ordered tea and as he waited for his drink to come,he read. He kept reading and reading even after his drink had came,loosing himself in the book. He was so engrossed with it that he didn't notice a tall,blonde male coming up to his table.   
  
" I like your book. "  
  
Blinking from the unexpected disturbance,Trevor lifted his head to turn to his left where the tall blonde stood. " Thank you? Do you.. ah,would you like to sit? " The taller male was tensed,hell even Trevor felt tense looking at him,so he offered him a seat. A soft smile graced his features as he attempted to start a conversation with the strange male.  
  
  
" What brings you on this side of the world? "  
" Ya know.. Just.. travelling. " _That's coincidental.  
_

" Hmm.. That's interesting. " Trevor closed the book,making sure he placed a bookmark to mark the last page he read,setting it down in front of him on the table. " What a coincidence.. A traveler just happened to like the same book that I was reading. " From his peripheral vision,the man on the opposite side of him froze,tensing as he did before. " Well,I've always loved books about..the human body ever since I was young. " 

.....  
....  
...  


_No_. That can't.. Maybe he's just.. Or he might be.. 

He knew that interest was clear in his eyes when he inquired the handsome man. " Oh? Why's that? " " I was curious with how it works. Curious on how.. to break it."  


**_Oh_**. Trevor immediately liked this man. He almost instantly knew why. But the taller man profusely apologized for his behavior,saying that it was unintentional. Trevor decided to put the man out of his misery but not before laughing first. " No need to be sorry. Do you want to know a secret? " He leaned forward with his elbows on the table,a sly smirk on his lips. He made his cruel intentions clear. " I'm always curious too. " The man's eyes widened. He stared at Trevor for a good 10 second before Trevor got fed up. " What? Don't believe me? ".  
  
Shaking his head,the man sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck,almost as if he was embarassed or.. enthralled? with him. Suddenly,he outstretched his hand to Trevor  " No.. Not at all just.. I never thought I'd find anyone like me. I'm Bryce by the way. Bryce McQuaid. " . A grin stretched across his face as he took the hand and shook it.

 

" I'm Trevor,nice to meet you. " He never expected to spend 2-3 years with Bryce,as friends,as partners and as family. He surely got lucky this time. America better watch out,for chaos is sure to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a long time,I'm so sorry!! Trevor's story is longer than Bryce's lmao


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day,Bryce and Trevor are finally reunited and old bonds began to rekindle. But their bosses aren't happy with the sudden discovery about their subordinates. 
> 
> Will old partners reunite or will they be denied in fear of betrayal?  
> No worries,Delirious is always ready with a dick joke to defuse the tension!
> 
> A look into first meetings and revelations are made. A moment where love first blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION  
> I did mention rape in this so please beware if any of it might trigger you guys. I'm warning you guys early on. Also,this is a tad bit Bryce centric! Just for this chapter,no wrorries!

" So let me get this straight. You two met each other.. what,5 years ago? And became friends over your obsession about the human body? "  
  
Being under the spotlight was really not Bryce's forte as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt,anxiety just pouring out of him. " Yes.. " " And you want us to just partner the both of you up?! " Bryce actually flinched at the sharp tone in Geoff's voice,Trevor almost did but as far as he seems,his body language gives nothing away. Ohm took a half a step forward when Bryce flinched but a well placed glare from Vanoss stopped him short. " No. None of you intervene. " Delirious,feeling bad for both Bryce and Trevor,tried to reason with Vanoss. " Vanoss,come on. You know as well as I do that they'll be an asset.. " Cartoonz gave his bestfriend a look that screamed ' _You'll make him angry._ '

Mini,bless this small brit,backed Delirious up after stepping away from his cover behind Wildcat "He's right. Heaven's Wrath was a dream team in our world of a shit show and both of them are right here,why not take the chance? " 

 

Before Geoff or Vanoss could retaliate,they were interrupted by Gavin " You're a brit? " Ramsey's Golden Boy radiated excitement and everyone could feel it. Mini laughed,grinning at him " Half Northern Irish actually but yes,I'm British. " A squawk left Gavin's mouth as he shook Michael with child-like joy " Micool! He's just like me! " " Yeah,I get it,Gav! Stop shaking my fucking arm,you fucking prick. " On the other side of the room,Basically snorted while Nogla and Lui chuckled " He's a carbon copy of Wildcat. " The man in question turned his head to glare at his gang mates. Terroriser chose this time to butt in into the conversation " Look,we found another Mini! "  

Brock smiled,shaking his head in humor. " It wasn't even that hard. "

 

Delirious grinned behind his mask and shouted " That's what she said! " Laughter erupted through the warehouse,even from the Fake AH's side. Jeremy and Gavin leaned onto Michael's shoulder as they laughed until they snorted meanwhile Jack had cracked a smile with Ryan standing as still as ever.

" Sigh.. You lot,honestly." The laughter died down after hearing the exasperated tone in Geoff's voice and everyone went back to keeping their guards up. "Do you have anything to say to this,Treco?" Said male stared at Geoff before looking back to Bryce,a smile gracing his lips which was returned " You've known me for 3 years,Geoff. You trust me,don't you? Then trust me on this. Bryce and I.. we don't work for our own anymore. We've got a gang,a family. We'd never exchange it for the world. " Bryce chuckled at the end of Trevor's mini speech. " Always the charmer.. But he's right. Vanoss,I swear on my life that I'll never betray you. You took me in and I'm always grateful for that so please. Trust us. Trevor and I won't turn our backs on you. "

 

Silence yet again filled the warehouse. Both gang leaders stared at each other despite one of them wearing an owl mask. 

Bryce became a nervous wreck by the passing minute,Trevor was too but he'd managed to keep it a bit on the down low. 1 minute became two and then three. The tension was so thick that even Ryan was getting restless of this bullshit.

" Geoff- "

 

" Fine. " 

....

...

" I'm sorry,what ?" Bryce gaped at Geoff,almost snapping his head when he turned his head to Vanoss with lightning speed and his heart soared when he saw the older male nod back at him. " With conditions of course. "  
  
Geoff crossed his heavily tattooed arms,twisting his mustache with his right hand " I think we can postpone that another time.. I'm tired of this bullshit and I need a drink. " " I'd have to agree with you there. This meeting is over. Let's head back. " Trevor raised his hand like a elementary study who has a question. " I want to stay with Bryce for abit.. if that's okay. " To be completely honest,Vanoss was tired and couldn't really give a shit so he waved to Bryce and Ohm,the older male was for sure waiting with Bryce,as he left with Delirious and the others. " Don't do things I wouldn't,Bryce. I expect you both back for dinner. " 

  
The Fakes left too,leaving Trevor and Jeremy. " Stay out of trouble. " Was Jack's only warning before she too left with the rest. 

Now that majority from both groups had left,silence filled the warehouse yet again but this time,there was less anxiety. Bryce stepped forward and pulled Trevor into a tight embrace " It's been a while,Trey.. " Trevor laughed and returned the taller male's tight embrace, " Yeah,it has Rycey.. Wanna introduce to your new boy toy?" Ohm looked at his significant other,the creases at his cheek bones told Bryce that the other man was giving him a teasing smile. " Boy toy,Brycey? You had some before? "  
  
Untangling himself from the hug,Bryce turned back to Ohm,winking. " You know you're the only hunk for me. "

 

Trevor snorted,placing his left hand on his waist and jutted his waist out to that direction in a sassy ass manner. " Since when did you get all flirty? " " And since you did you turn into a diva? " Bryce shot back,of course. " Touché. I'm Trevor by the way. " Trevor outstretched his right hand to shake Ohm's with a nod of acknowledgement. " I'm Ryan. Nice to finally meet the guy who took care of my Brycey over there. " 

The younger male smiled,a warm fondness was apparent in his eyes, " Well,it's more like he took care of me. Oh,Bryce meet Jeremy. Lil' J,this is Bryce! " The tall blonde beauty smiled wryly,amusement clear in his eyes. " You're the one who came in after Brownman. " " I am. Nice to meet you. " Bryce cooed,poking Trevor's cheek,causing it to flush slightly. " I like him. He's nice. " " Hands off,Rice. You've got your own over there. " Hands shooed him off,Bryce pouted at the nickname and teasing but smiled in good humour before turning back to Ryan,whose eyes twinkled with adoration that was clearly for his blonde beau. " Hey Ohm,do we gotta head off now? " A shake answered his question. " Moo will probably be busy preparing a feast with the others so we have a few hours to spare. "   
  
A feral grin made its way to Bryce's lips " Then let's go hunting. " Ohm couldn't deny his fallen angel. 

 

* * *

 

  
Trevor almost jumped with joy as he examined the various array of equipment that scattered Bryce's worktable in his own safe house. They were in their work room,otherwise known as the torture chamber. Turns out,in their grand scheme of kidnapping a relatively small kingpin, they happened to stumble upon a rape in process. 

Fortunately,the scruffy,crazed man didn't have his hands too far in the woman's jeans before Ohm's foot met his face. The man stumbled back and Bryce and Trevor told the woman to run,that they would handle this and so she did run. Far away from a soon-to-be dead man. Ohm roughed the man up after his futile attempt of threatening him with a gun,which was discarded in an instance,before Bryce sweet talked Ohm into taking him back to their shared safe house for further.. experiments as punishment. Ohm could care less,really. He'll do anything for Bryce and seeing the shit that the petty criminal pulled,Ryan would've loved seeing blood being spilled.

  
Now he was situated in the living room of the safe house,fidgeting around with his phone with Jeremy sitting opposite of him. " So,how did you meet Bryce? " Jeremy's question snapped him out of his reverie,lifting his head up to look at Jeremy,his bandanna gone from the bottom half of his face. " By complete accident. " A sly smirk on his lips. 

The shorter male snorted,crossing his arms as he leaned back on the sofa. " Trevor just showed up at our penthouse one day and all of a sudden he threw a knife at Vagabond. " 

 

Ohm threw his head back and laughed his hearts out. " That sounds like something he'd do. Brycey.. well,he stole my kill once and we kept going back and forth with foreplay. Until he decided to save me from my imminent doom. " 

The shell shocked look on Jeremy's face was priceless,Ohm thought. " He was a real life saver then.. And I just.. fell head over heels for the fuck. He just came in and swept me off my feet. " Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees,Ohm--Ryan had a look of melancholy with adoration in his eyes as he thought back to the joyful conversations that he had with Bryce in his,then,apartment. " They're special,huh. " Ohm snorted,special was an understatement.  
  
" Well,you don't go dating blood lust killers now and then. "  
  
" Ain't that true. "

 

Meanwhile,Bryce and Trevor were drenched with blood from head to toe,their mutilated victim was packed in a body bag in the corner of the room. Thank god,their room was sound proof or else.

" So. " Bryce rolled his eyes,turning to Trevor from his tools and the older man had the nerve to give him a smirk, " I didn't think you'd fall for someone so.. strong built. " " Yours was an ex gymnast,Trey. You don't have a say in this. " Well. Trevor couldn't really argue with that. " Yeah but.. Jeremy is short and muscly. Your significant other is somewhat bigger and has muscles like a goddamn greek god. " 

  
" I wouldn't say greek god but I get what you're saying. It's one of his redeeming qualities,I must say. "

  
Trevor laughed,slapping Bryce on his chest causing blood to splatter around even more. Bryce blanched, " Let's clean up. Dried up blood isn't really my forte. " " I second that. " 

Bryce kept reminiscing memories of him and Ohm while he was putting away his equipment,not the dirty thoughts,mind you. It was odd. The first time they met. Bryce decided that he would do something different for once and took on an assassination contract and,in the process,took Ohm's kill from him by complete coincidence. He made a quick escape after sniping the man,winking at the masked murderer as he sped off. The omega symbol lingered in his mind for weeks after. They continued their little game back and forth,for months until Bryce had found Ohm bleeding to death in an alleyway after a heist gone wrong. 

 

"  _You look like you need a hand.. "  
_

_" Bryce.. ? "_

He'd deny ever worrying himself half to death for Ohm's well being. He'd deny ever using his extensive knowledge of the human body to stitch Ohm back together because he doesn't care for the older male. Atleast,he doesn't think he does. But the sleepless nights he spent next to Ohm,who was surely in his death bed,made his heart ache with sadness. The masked murderer had filled the gaping hole in his heart after Trevor brought up the topic of going separate ways. Bryce knew that it was time to part ways but the reality of it had hit him hard.

  
Ohm had made him happy for the last few months. 

Bryce adored the lines on his face when he gets angry over something. The hint of a smile from behind his bandanna. Bryce fell deep in the pool of his eyes,mesmerized. His laugh,his dark humour,his nonchalant attitude towards Bryce's obsessions,the emotions that shine through his eyes,Bryce fell for all of them. The impromptu meetings that they'd have every few weeks brought joy to Bryce's boring life. So seeing him half dead,on his bed,almost broke Bryce's heart. Three days went and gone and Ohm's wound weren't so life threatening anymore. Bryce had gone ahead and sent word to Vanoss that Ohm's with him,safe and cared for. The first time that Ohm had opened his eyes,Bryce's heart soared in relief and he immediately began to fuss over the still wounded male. But he didn't fuss for long before Ohm pulled him into bed with him and kissed him like it was his last kiss before death came to take him. Bryce melted into the kiss,as if being head over heels for the older male wasn't enough of a predicament for him. When they broke apart for air,they laid their foreheads together,breathing and gasping for air from the deep kiss. This was the first time Bryce really had a good look of Ohm's face while he was awake. The soft look in his eyes pulled him deeper in love and Ohm's small smile warmed Bryce's heart " I dreamt.. that an angel saved me from my doom. ".

  
And Bryce laughed. He laughed his worries away. He laughed his tears away because Ohm was safe now. He's safe and alive. Breathing. Right here with him. Just with that he's grateful. They spent the day in bed,watching movies and playing video games. While doing all of that,they talked about what their likes and dislikes were,their hobbies and what not. Bryce was sure that this could count as their first date. From then on,their relationship changed and Bryce was,mildly morbid,glad that he found Ohm in that alleyway,bleeding to death. Now he has a hot fucking boyfriend with the muscles of a greek god. Well,almost. 

 

" Earth to Ryceeeeeey. " Bryce blinked,his eyes focusing on the snapping finger infront of his face. Trevor retracted his fingers and stood there with his arms crossed,an agitated expression on his face. " You were spacing out. Big time. I've been calling your name for awhile now. " " Oh.. " Great use of words,Bryce. " Sorry,I was just.. thinking. " Trevor pursed his lips before he began to push Bryce towards one of the bathroom for a shower, " Go take a bath,Ryce. We'll take care of the body later. ".

 

A nice,warm shower later,all the blood was off his body and he threw his bloodstained clothes in the washer to wash off the blood. Bryce went into the living room,seeing that Trevor already went ahead. The blonde slid up behind Ohm who was lounging on the couch,probably messaging the guys,reassuring them that they'll be home in a bit. Bryce slid up from behind him and wrapped his lanky arms around Ohm's neck,nuzzling his cheek, " Hey there,handsome.. " 

Ohm sighed in content,leaning his head back to kiss Bryce on the lips. " Hello there,Angel.. "   
" The guys alright back home? " 

" Mhmm. Moo just wants to know when we'll be back. Dinner's almost done. " 

  
" Eugh. Stop being so cute you two. " A raspberry was blew towards them by Trevor. Trevor,however,was situated beside Jeremy's side, _very_ close to him. He had one of his arms in his embrace for god's sake. " Ha ha. You're one to talk,Trey. Anyways. " 

  
Standing up,Bryce head over to the coffee table and grabbed hold of the car keys to Ohm's Mercedes-Benz SL and threw it at said male, " We just have to dump the body and we're done. " Ohm shrugged,dusting off his jeans when he stood up. " Better not make my ride smell. " " Please,dear. You insult me. " Bryce grinned but it faltered when realization hit him. " I almost forgot something! " He ran into the storage room,grabbing 2 spray paints. A purple one and a green one. " Almost forgot the signature! ".

  
Ohm shook his head at his significant other's bubbly attitude,turning to the other pair in the room, " I don't really have room so you'll have to drive there somehow. " Jeremy crossed his arms,shaking his head. " Sorry. Trevor and I need to go. Jack's already fussing. " Bryce entered the room,frowning with disappointment, " You gotta go already? " Trevor clapped him on his shoulder,a large smile stretched across his face. " We'll see each other soon. Just hollar if you need me. But before I go,let me make my mark. " The dark haired male took the green spray paint can and went back to the body bag that was left in their work space. He wrote the letter 'D' on the bag before taking it,with no blood being spilled,back to the living room and dumped it near the front door. 

" Here. I made your work easier for your greek god of a boyfriend. " The youngest out of the four blushed at the mention of his boyfriend who was  _sitting right there,goddamn it Trevor_. Ohm turned to his boyfriend with a curious look, " Greek god? " " W-Well I think we better head out now! Hahaha,Moo is probably worried about us! " Jeremy snorted,giving Trevor a look that was brushed aside by the laughing male. " We'll head out now. See you two lovebirds soon. " Trevor took Jeremy by his arm and waved towards Bryce and Ohm as they exited through the front door. 

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later,as Ohm was driving Bryce and the body to a secluded area to dump the body,a smile slivered onto his lips, " So,greek god? "   
Bryce turned his head towards the window,trying to hide his blush from him " I don't want to talk about it. " Ohm--No,it was Ryan when it's just the two of them--Ryan's silky laughter floated through the car, " Aww,c'mon. Tell me more about your greek god of a boyfriend. " Bryce swatted the snickering man's arm. " Just hurry up before Moo gets worried,Ryan. " " I love you too,Brycey. " 

 

Bryce did quick work of the body,painted the letter 'A' with the purple spray paint, before he threw the body near the sewage. Hopefully someone finds the body and spread the word around. 

 

Both pairs went home,content with the outcome. They were just ready to go home. Back to family. Where smiles and laughs would greet them and maybe,just for one day,they won't be reminded of all the deed that they've done. Moo and Jack respectively fussed over their friends,making sure that they're well fed and warm. " Brock,we're fine. " " I'm just glad you're both okay. " Warmth filled Bryce. For once,he knows what a Mother's love felt like. The gang was his family. They were home and they felt right. After all these years,Bryce found where he belong. He enjoy the rage quit games he has with Marcel,Cartoonz and Tyler. He relishes in the laughter he has with Nogla,Mini and Delirious. The backseat gaming with Lui and Brian. The fond stares he'd get from Evan and the cuddles at night with Ohm made it all better. He was _home_. Just like Trevor. He got his older brother back,despite the hesitation, and more. He got more brothers,a mother and a father figure. Don't get him wrong. Geoff will **_never_ ** replace his real father but he filled the void that was left behind when he passed. Trevor enjoyed Jack's hand that caressed through his locks,the long,nightly talks after everyone had gone to sleep. The gaming sessions he has with the Lads and Ryan. Life was good. Life was finally going their way and it was only going to get better and better.

 

Atleast. They hope so. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some feedback,what you want the next chapter to be about :D Hopefully,I'll get the next chapter up soon <3


	7. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad decides to take a day off,opting to spend it at the beach of course!  
> Maybe on Evan's private yacht.
> 
> Booze and love is in the air and the jacuzzi might be getting dirty..
> 
> Not to mention,date nights are happening everywhere. Dresses to be worn and ice creams to be eaten. Today's a good day. 
> 
> Please don't be cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm too exhausted to proof read this so im sorry for any mistakes,please point them out if you do see them! thanks for the endless support guys <3

" Brock,do you need any help? " Bryce peered over the male's shoulder as he double checked the picnic baskets that they would be bringing onto Evan's yacht. Moo turned and smiled at the male, " If you don't mind,dear. " " No problem! Luke would've lent a hand but he's trying to get Del to shower. " Brock gave him an amused look,a chuckle escaped his lips. " Where's Evan? " A shrug answered his question. " Marcel said that he left a bit earlier,said that he was going on ahead to make sure his yacht's ready.". The pair spent the next half an hour checking and making sure that they did not left anything. Moo was adamant that they did not forget a single thing. The caring male packed mountains of food,knowing that Evan might've forgot to restock his pantry for food and Moo was not in the mood to cook on site. So picnic baskets it is. " Hey Moo-moo,ready to head out? " Brian peaked his head into the kitchen,smiling at both Bryce and Brock, " Yeah. Bryce why don't you go ahead and get your stuff ready. " " Alright. I'll see you guys outside. " 

  
Leaving the room,Bryce went back to his room,packed the clothes that were already on his bed into a small sack bag and took it with him as he began to search for his boyfriend. Low and behold,there he was. Perched on the side of his silver tinted Mercedes-Benz S, " Hey there,handsome. " Bryce leaned down to kiss his devilishly handsome boyfriend on the lips,earning him a chuckle. " Not bad yourself. You ready to go? " The sack bag in his hands was thrown into the boot within a heartbeat. " Yep. " Off to their left,Jonathan was already in Luke's BMW M4,asleep. Again. Didn't he just woke up?

  
" Everybody ready? " Brock called out,himself being seated nicely in Brian's car. " Yeaah!! " Bryce's laughter drifted through the parking lot as Lui's squeaker voice came out of nowhere. " Lui sit your ass down or else Daithi will kill me. " " Lui can do whatever the fock he wants,Marcel! " " My car,my rules,bitch! " " Now now. We should all get going to meet Evan on the beach. " Brock's stern voice silenced any further arguments and so they began their drive to the beach.

  
  
Ohm and Cartoonz tried to compete,revving their cars and racing through the streets. Brock and Brian took more of a stroll,driving through the street in a  _calm and relaxed manner unlike their,unfortunately,children._ Marcel,Daithi and Lui were.. giving Brock a heart attack,to be completely honest. 

Lui was hanging out of Marcel's car,singing in his squeaker voice. How does he do that? Brock had no fucking idea.   
Daithi joined him. Brock admits that he has a delightful voice but now he was deliberately singing off key and in high pitches. Why was he in charge of these children? Thank god Marcel is being a good so-nope. No. He's flipping other drivers' off as he speeds after the others. This is not a funny situation Brian,stop laughing--no. No. Do not step on that gas,you motherfu--great. All he wanted was a nice stroll through the city. But no. His wonderful,magnificently beautiful,partner decides to indulge in their children. Why did he date him? Brock frowned,he knew exactly why. Once they arrived at the beach,after _almost_ avoiding a major accident courtesy of Cartoonz,Brian and Ohm carried the picnic basket,never straying too far from their significant other. " So how are we going to get there? " Jonathan,now that he was awake,asked. He slide up next to Brock,skipping in his step with the 2 strings of his blue hoodie bouncing with him. " Evan'll pick us up with a speed boat near the shore. So don't be getting any idea of swimming there. " Everyone could see the large yacht from a distances away,pedestrians were in awe of the huge ship,some even were taking pictures. 

  
" Did Scott go ahead with Anthony? " " As far as I know,they went ahead with Evan. " Marcel almost vibrated with excitement,he hasn't seen Scotty since the man was confined to the infirmary to make sure that he's getting enough rest. He was very desperate. He wants to kiss his boyfriend silly. Small talk and bickering were exchanged back and forth between the group as they all walked to the shore but Jonathan lingered at the back of the group,not very happy that he's out in the sun.   
  
" Oh shit. " Just as the words escaped Luke's mouth,Jonathan wished that he never looked up. 

  
There he was. Evan Fong. Sexiest man that he's ever laid eyes on,a caring leader and his partner in crime,on jet ski. Near the shore. Shirtless. With some bitch in a bikini that leaves little to no imagination beside him,flirting with him. Within seconds,he took long,fast strides up to the CanAsian,growling with anger and jealousy. The others didn't have the chance to stop him and frankly,Brock could care less as long as he doesn't maim another person.  
  
" So,is that your yacht over there? "  
  
" ...Yeah. "   
  
" Why don't you take me over there and show me around? I'll make sure it'll be worth your while. " The hand that was placed onto Evan's arm made him flinch but before he could do anything,another hand that came out of nowhere had pulled the woman's hand away in an almost feral motion.  
  
  
" How about you get your dirty paws off **_my_ ** man? " Under his intense glare,the woman trembled but still wouldn't back down. " How about you go fuck off? I saw him first,ass clown. " Jonathan was livid. Unfortunately,his silver tongue couldn't be put to work before Evan leaned forward,taking his chin into his fingers and kissed him with every living fiber of his being. The woman gasped before she ran away with a huff,clearly unhappy with her situation.

  
Gasping after they pulled back for air,Jonathan had a large grin on his face. Evan was smirking at him,leaning his elbows on the steering wheel like the _goddamn cocky nerd he is_. " Satisfied? " The tension in the CanAsian's body dispersed when the other male's signature laugh floated through their own personal bubble. " You know my answer,you bitch. " " Hey,Evan. Where's our ride? " And there goes the moment. Thanks,Brian. The Canadian tilted his head in Brian's direction, " Scott's over there in the speed boat. " To Evan's right,Scott was right there. In a speed boat. Kissing the fuck out of Marcel.  
  
Love was really smothering today. 

No more dilly daddlying,Jonathan rode with Evan on the jet ski while the others rode the speed boat with Scotty. The ocean breeze filled their noses,hairs were flowing in the wind and the excited shouts from Jonathan followed them. The dynamic duo took a few twist and turns,arriving a bit later than the other who had already boarded the yacht, " Please be careful! " Brock shouted a bit earlier when they had passed them,earning him a couple shouts of confirmation. Few minutes went by and the duo came back to the yacht,hair askew,grins were wide and eyes bright with joy. At least,Jon was in a better mood. 

" Nice to see that you two joined us. " The teasing tone in Ryan's voice jolted the laughing pair. Everyone was on the deck,near the jacuzzi,Marcel and Scotty were talking to each other,sitting in close proximity with each other on the poolside lounge chair. Daithi and Lui were in the jacuzzi,splashing each other with water,the shorter jumping on the taller male causing him to topple and fall under the water. Brock,with the assistance of Bryce and Brian,had opened a compact table to put the abundance of food on and dear god,Brock really came prepared. Sandwiches,brownies,cookies and even chicken fillet rolls,just for Brian of course. The atmosphere was light,everyone was having fun and laughter could be heard from miles away,not a sour expression in place. Not long after,Smii7y joined in on the yacht party with John in tow,the two being two peas in a pod,never straying too far from the other.

Bryce took this moment to step away for some fresh air. He slipped past the others and went to the other side of the yacht,breathing in the fresh sea air. He stood there,leaning on the railing for a few minutes,contemplating about his current situation,the loud laughter of his family was pushed to the back of his mind.  
  
The wind blew through his hair,making a further mess. The sea was calm. No harm was near and Bryce felt safe. Bryce froze when he felt arms circling his waist but his tense muscles soon relaxed when he recognized the muscly arms, " Hey bunny.. " A hum. " Why aren't you with the others? " A nose snuggled his shoulder, " Why aren't _you_? " Ohm had a point there.  " Needed some fresh air. Everything okay? " " I should be asking you that,kitten. " " Well I asked first,so ha. " His shoulder vibrated from the vibration of Ryan's smothered laughter. 

 

" I love you. "

" I know. Love you too. "

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday mornings are great. Trevor relished those mornings. The smell of breakfast filled the air,all over the penthouse. Groggily,Trevor sat up in the shared bed of him and Jeremy,noting dully that Jeremy was not in the bed with him. Sleepiness tugged his entire being into his bed but the smell of bacon had been enticing enough for him to get out of bed. However,before he could enjoy a delicious,juicy breakfast,he has to clean himself up if he wanted to avoid Jack's motherly nag in the morning. He washed his face,making sure the drowsiness is gone from his eyes. A soft smile was plastered on his face,his eyes losing the rough edge to them.  
  
He stepped out of the room,stretching to pop and tight knots in his joints. The smell of breakfast was even stronger in the hallway,go figure.Trevor followed the smell to the kitchen,where it was somewhat packed. Gavin and Michael was on the kitchen counter,the Brit was dead asleep on it while his partner ate his breakfast with vigor.

  
Jack always did cook up a mean breakfast.

  
Ryan and Jeremy weren't there. Ryan was most probably with Ray,sleeping in or causing mayhem. Jeremy,most likely,was downstairs in the makeshift gym for his daily quota of working out. Trevor took a seat on an empty stool at the kitchen counter and almost immediately,a plate of a nice English breakfast was placed in front of him and a kiss was planted on his hair. " Good morning,Treyco. " " Mornin' Jack.. How did you sleep? " A soft,sweet,almost motherly smile had found solace on Jack's face as she turns back to the stove. Making more breakfast maybe. " Good. You know how Geoff is. No nightmares? " Oh right. Did he mention that Geoff and Jack were together? " No,just.. nothing. " A hum. " That's good. "   
  
Jack's a nice presence. She's calm,comforting and warm. The total opposite of Geoff. He'd panic over anything that doesn't have to do with missions,he can't comfort anyone for shit because he's too awkward. Geoff isn't.. cold,to say. But when anyone is heated up or too far into anger,Geoff is there to cool them down.   
  
Jack is the sun while Geoff is the moon. 

  
And Trevor liked that. 

  
" Good morning,Jack. " There was Ryan. He came in from the front door. So maybe he was out with Ray. As much as Trevor loved his brother,the morning hair ruffles while he's trying to gulf down his breakfast,isn't appreciated. He slapped his brother's hands away,groaning with a mouthful of eggs, " Don't.. " An amused snort. " Where's Jeremy? " " He's probably doing his morning routine. " Trevor gave Jack a grateful look,she always knew everyone's routine and it saved him the trouble of swallowing his "(heavenly)food to talk. The morning went on in a slow pace,Jeremy joined them a while later,after Trevor had finished his breakfast and was now enjoying a nice cup of coffee. " Good morning,Treyco. " The taller of the pair brightened up,smiling at his partner, " Good morning,Lil' J. Was the work out good? " Jack swore that he could see flowers bloom around Trevor when Jeremy kissed his cheek. Her children are so cute. 

  
" Are you guys doing anything today? " The red headed woman turned from the kitchen stove to look at her four lads around the table. Michael let out an angry huff,shaking his head, " No,I'm too fucking tired. Besides I think me and Gavin are too fucking smashed from last night. " Oh right. Gavin and Michael went drinking the night before,deciding that sitting home was boring and uneventful. A wounded whine escaped Gavin's lips,his head was still on the counter,apparently his hangover was not much better. " Get some rest. Geoff has nothing planned today,he and I are going out for a nice dinner date today. " Trevor perked up at the statement,staring at Jack in anticipation. " Could I choose your outfit for you? " A sweet,silky chuckle answered his question. " You're always welcomed to,Treyco. " It was nice to know that his fashion sense was appreciated by someone in this household. 

Going into the afternoon,Trevor got immediately bored. So he took Jeremy by the arm and dragged him out of the apartment,making a mental note to return before five p.m for Jack's date night to help her.

  
Both Jeremy and him took a lovely stroll around town,talking about random topics or strange things that they've done.  
  
" Green's my favourite colour. "

" Gee Treyco,it's not like your huge teddy isn't enough of a clue. "

" Atleast I don't have an alter ego called Rimmy Tim! "

" You insult me,dear! "

They took a hike up Mount Chiliad,enjoying the cool,refreshing breeze while they took some selfies and some scenery shots to commemorate the day.  Jeremy then took Trevor to the carnival at the pier,bored of just walking around. " Oh.. looks like they're having a  yacht party. " Jeremy turned from the ice cream vendore,back towards Trevor with a confused look, " Who? " " Rycey. " The black haired male pointed towards a humongous yacht that stood afloat not too far from shore. " How are you sure,Trev? " The sniper watched as a melancholic,almost haunting,smile stretched across his lover's face. " I just do. " Not creepy at all. Meh. Jeremy's already dating a torturer,what's worse really? They took a walk around the pier,giggling and smiling,hands intertwined tightly. Jeremy won Trevor a stuffed teddy bear,not as huge as the one that he has,and it's green to! The impromptu date ended with a lovely ride on the ferris wheel,the evening sun just starting to slide down in the horizon despite it being only a quarter until four. Trevor leaned his body on Jeremy's,the bigger and bulkier build of Jeremy brought comfort to Trevor,kept him grounded in times when he's too far into blood lust. Trevor appreciates that. He's grateful that he has Jeremy by his side,he's absolutely enamored with him. Ryan teased him that he's head over heels for Jeremy and that whenever he sees him,his expression looks like he's on cloud nine.

 

" Hey Lil' J? "

" Yeah,Treyco? "

" I love you.. "

" Love you more,you dork. " The kiss made the day for Trevor. 

  
Trevor kept a content smile on his face,clasping Jeremy's hand in his,tightly as can be,as they walked towards Jeremy's car to head back to the penthouse. Trevor was not going to miss out on making Jack stunning on her date night which was as rare as they already were. " You're more excited on this date night than Jack. " " Hell yeah! Jack doesn't get enough off days and the one time they do,I _have_ to make Jack into the goddamn goddess she is. " " You're not too far off yourself,beautiful. " Trevor's face burned bright red and he smacked Jeremy's arm with an undignified shriek, " Jeremy! " A hearty laughter and the car ride back to the penthouse was silent.

As soon as Jeremy parked the car in the garage,Trevor hopped on but not without taking Jeremy by the collar and kissing the fuck out of him. " I'll see you soon,Jeremy. Please don't do anything stupid with the Lads until then? " " I'd never. " Jeremy gave him a mock gasp,easing out a laugh from his taller partner. " Yeah sure. See you soon. " Jeremy stayed behind to take care of some things before he'd join the Lads upstairs,probably to play some videos games as they always did near dawn. He,the gentleman he is,knocked on Jack's door before he entered,not wanting to see any.. nudity courtesy of his mother figure. When he heard confirmation from her,he opened the door to see Jack's entire body in the walk in closet, " Jack?? " " Oh Trevor! Thank god you're here. I'm..not really sure what to wear. " He went over to her,looping her arm around his,shooting her a bright smile. " Well,where is Geoff taking you? " Both Jack and him took a seat on the bed. " Well,he's taking me out to dinner.. I don't know what's after that,he refused to tell me. But he did tell me to lose the heels. " 

Trevor mused,getting up from the bed to take a good look at Jack's clothes. She did wear a hawaiian shirt and shorts but she had a great fashion sense,with clothes that complimented her body figure and colour palettes that matched her skin beautifully. " I'd go with.. this. " He took out a midnight blue dress with off the shoulder,short sleeves that showed a _tad_ bit of cleavage and skin with the hem of the dress stopping at her knees. " I'd assume that Geoff'll take you for a walk since he did say to lose the heels and I don't want you to freeze to death if you did take a walk. It's enticing but keeping you warm. It's a win-win! " .

Trevor went over to her,hovering over her as he held the dress in his hands. Jack shot him a grateful look,standing up to pull Trevor into a tight embrace,as short as she is. " Thank you so much,Trevor! What would I do without you. " The taller individual giggled and nuzzled Jack's hair with a sigh of relief. " You'd be hopeless without me. That and you'd probably won't have a baking partner. " 

 

After Jack had put on the dress,she let Trevor do her make up,not really trusting herself with the eyeliner or eyeshadow. " So how was your date? " An eyebrow was raised at the question,how did Jack know that? " It was nice.. We hiked up Mount Chiliad and then walked around the pier,eating ice cream and riding the ferris wheel. It was a good day. " Jack smiled,even with her eyes closed,Trevor knew that they'd radiate with happiness, " Yeah.. Rycey and his gang were having a yacht party. " Jack chose not to comment on that,not wanting to push Trevor. The calming silence went on until Trevor finished with Jack's make up,finishing the final touches on her highlights before stepping away to grab a mirror to show off his masterpiece. " Ta-da! " The moment Jack opened her eyes,her entire face lit up like a kid getting what they wanted to Christmas. " Trevor! This is beautiful! I'm beautiful! Thank you. " " No biggie. I think it's time for your date now. Best not keep Geoff waiting. " True enough,it was 6.30 p.m.

" I'd recommend wearing some thick sandals since you might be walking around . " " Good idea. Thanks again,Treyco. " He waved her off,watching her getting whisked away by Geoff who wore his signature tuxedo. After all that fiasco was over,he took a seat on the love seat,right next to Jeremy. 

  
The Lads and him were playing a competitive game of Mortal Combat X. Gavin's squawking, " Beat him up,Micool! Show Lil' J's who's the boss! ",Michael's outbursts of rage, " Fucking dAMNIT LITTLE J JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY YOU PIECE OF SHIT CUNT ASS BITCH. " and Jeremy's laughter, " Suck on that,Michael! Rimmy Tim isn't going down without a fight! " calmed his nerves. Heists and robberies were fun to do but this,his family being here,all together in the living room as they're playing video games helps his nerves. He knows that they aren't dying in a ditch somewhere. Soon,he drifted off,the loud shouting from the Lads faded into the background. 

 

What he didn't expect was to wake up to the vibration of his phone. He answered,his mind still hazy from drowsiness, " Ello'? "

 

  
" Well hello there, ** _Trevor_**. " A chill went down his spine,his grip on his phone tightened with fear. " Who are you? How did you get this number? " " I think a certain.. Jack Pattillo must've dropped her phone. " Trevor's feral growl interrupted the Lads' gaming session as they turned to him with a curious look. " Where is she?! What did you do to her?! " Everyone else in the room tensed in their seat,giving Trevor their full attention. Laughter,cold and cruel as it could be,answered him from the other end.

" You don't need to worry about that. What you do need to worry about is how you're going to deliver $15 million to us before they both die. "

" And what makes you think we're going to do that? " A single shot and a loud female cry.

" Jack! Don't fucking touch her! " 

" Better make that transaction quick. I'll give you.. 48 hours. " The line went dead and dread filled the room. 

 

" Treyco? What's up? What happened to Jack and Geoff? " The phone in Trevor's hand,trembled and in a quiet,almost scared,voice, Trevor replied " They took them.. " Sharp intakes of breath. Trevor looked up,away from the phone,away from the source of his current suffering with an angry expression. " Get Ryan. We're going to get them back. Even if it's the last thing we do. " 

Gavin and Michael left to get things done,Jeremy stood behind with Trevor,rubbing his back. " Trey? " He gulped down a sob,turning to his partner. " We may need help.. " 

 

On the other side of town,a phone rang,vibrating on the table. It was late in the night,who could it be? The purple teddy bear in the corner of the room sat,watching its owner answer the phone. 

" Hello..? Trevor? "

" We need your help,Bryce. " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are so fun <3  
> Tune in for the next chapter


	8. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time keeps ticking,the clock is winding down.
> 
> Will they get there in time? Will Jack and Geoff be okay? Or will they fall into tragedy just like Trevor and Ryan's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long,I was out of it for abit but i decided to finish it before heading on to the next chapter <3

Trevor couldn't remember the last time he went to bed. What time is it? Is that the sun? Trevor blinked his eyes blearily,trying to rub the fatigue out of them but it did little to nothing to help him. He was hunched over the heist table,his eyes were glued to the blueprints of the warehouse that had Jack and Geoff in it. Thankfully,Kdin had managed to locate where the call was coming from and extracted the blueprints for the area.

Trevor never heard her voice trembled so badly. 

He stayed awake for the whole night,forgetting about Jeremy's request for him to get some shut eye with him. He was so desperate to get Jack back,to get his parental figure home, that he'd miss sleep over it. So he could make a plan of attack. He had called Bryce last night, told him about what had happened in a tone so scared he almost didn't recognize himself. His blonde partner assured him that he'd ask for Vanoss's assistance with the problem but for now,he had to get some much needed sleep. Hushed goodbyes and last minute reassurance were exchange and the line went dead. Leaving Trevor in the middle of the heist room,staring at his phone,the dread in his stomach getting much heavier by the passing minute. Questions ran through his mind.

Would Jack be okay? Would they hurt Geoff too? Would they blackmail him with her? What if they touch her inappropriately? These questions only turned Trevor into a nervous wreck. 

  
So he had spent his night studying the layout of the warehouse,organizing a plan of attack to fully **_ensure_ ** that they'll get Jack and Geoff out safely. So focused with his planning,the morning sun came before he knew it. Light shone through the curtains that had previously enveloped the room in darkness. Before he knew it,there was a knock on the door, " I.. yes? " As it turns out,Jeremy was the one who knocked the door.

But he was frowning. " Trevor? You've been in here since last night? " Disappointment almost oozed out of Jeremy's voice. Trevor didn't mean to stay up but someone had to make a plan. " Yeah. I was.. thinking of a plan. " " You need your rest too,Trevor. You're not the only one who's worried about them.. " Trevor looked away from Jeremy,deciding to look down on the blueprints instead, ": It was my fault.. I should've told her to bring a gun. Or a knife. Something atleast! Maybe then they wouldn't be with that fucking psycho.. " Footsteps echoed around the room and then a pair of arms embraced him from behind. " It wasn't your fault.. They both knew how to take care of themselves. They were outnumbered. They're the most experienced between all of us." Those words broke him,causing him to break down and sob in Jeremy's arms. Fatigue soon caught up with him and he fell asleep,after crying his heart out. 

 

Bryce,on the other hand,took this matter to discuss with Vanoss and the whole crew. " Do we have any word that they're unharmed? " Vanoss would not go into this mission with his crew's life on the line. He needed to get some information before he'd send anyone in. " Trevor said that.. that Pattillo got shot when the call was made. " Curses flew under Vanoss's breath and everyone froze or tensed. Meanwhile,Moo stood in the corner with Mini,he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. " Have they got a plan ready? " This time,it was Ohm's turn to speak up, " They have. But said plan maker is out for the count,he stayed up all night making the plan. " " Well we can't exactly go through the plan without him now can we? " . 

The argument went back and forth,everyone pitched in their own opinions about the matter. Some good,some not.

  
" We'll be going on a suicide mission. " 

" But we made a deal with them! "

" Our men comes first! " 

" Shouldn't we at least lend a hand? "

" What if one of us were taken? They'd never save us! "

The conversation got so heated,a fight almost broke out.

 

" But you'd save me. " Heads turned around to look at--

  
Brock?  
  
The medic took a good look at every single individual in the room. Everyone was either wide eyed or frowning,the tension was high, no one was comfortable. Brian,who was,at first against the idea with saving Jack and Geoff,looked at Brock with a confused expression but a deep frown was on his lips.

" What? Brock what are you-- "

" You'd save me. Right? "

 

" Well,yeah. You're one of us. Of course we'd come for you. " Just then,a thunderous look took over Brock's features,his eyes almost seemed sad. " Then let's go save them. " " But Brock- " 

 

" No! " The medic's loud shout threw everyone off guard, " What's the difference between me and them? We all have our own gang,our own family. We made a deal,a pact. The very least we could do is stick with it. If you aren't going then I'm going to the Fakes and I'm going with them. " Bursts of outrage and protest rang throughout the room when Brock finished his sentence. Brian's eyes went wide as they can be,words flew out of his mouth to try to calm Brock down. Everyone had their own thing to say but Mini was silent. He stood next to Brock,staring at his laptop with a sad frown. " Uhm.. guys? " No one payed attention to Mini. " Guys? " Still,nothing.

" Hellooo? " More shouting and screaming.

 

That struck a nerve in Mini, " WILL YOU CUNT BAGS SHUT THE FUCK UP!? " That got everyone to shut their mouths and turn their attention to Mini who was a bit enraged. His grip on his laptop was tight,almost as if he had saw something so unnerving,it shook him at his core. " You need to see this. " Mini turned the screen of the laptop away from him and towards the others,what was on the screen had.. brought tremors in everyones' spines. 

  
Jack and Geoff were on the screen. 

Jack was bloody,but no bones seemed to be broken. Her dress was all torn up and her make up was smudged,no visible wounds as far as they could see and the wound from the bullet hole could be seen on her arm. But there could be a chance of internal bleeding or broken bones that they couldn't see. Geoff,on the other hand.. His left shoulder seemed dislocated from the odd angle that it was in,he had stab wounds on the thigh and shoulder. His head seemed bashed in from the amounts of blood that's flowing from his hairline. No one really has an idea when the wounds were made but left alone,he might be in danger of blood loss. Beneath them was a counter. They had 38 hours left to save them. Cartoonz took in a sharp breath, " Is that.. " Mini,unfortunately,had to confirm his fears.

 

" Yes. " 

Marcel cursed,leaving the room in a hurry. Probably going to call Scotty. Delirious rubbed his face in exhaustion,he didn't show it but he had scooted closer to Vanoss,seemingly afraid that he'd disappear. Lui looked down,his trembling grip on Nogla scared even the taller male. Ohm grabbed Bryce's arm when the blonde had swayed,his eyes were wide in shock and the mantra ' That could've been Brock.. ' repeated itself over and over in his mind. Brock's heart ache,even when he stared straight at Brian--the bodyguard now had an ashamed expression on his face--with a sad look in his eyes. " We have to go save them.. We can't just let them die. " Moo was right. They made a deal. No one deserved to die alone and scared. Even if they were criminals,themselves. 

  
Vanoss grumbled but he knew that Brock was right. Ramsey wasn't one to break his promise,the least that Evan could do is to keep his, " Go. Talk with the Fakes,get as much info as you could get. Mini,get the plans for the entire building they're in. Hack it,I don't care. I want the plan to be secure enough for our men. Lui,I need you and Nogla pull every single string we got and get the fucking name of the jackass that planned this stupid shit. Then,get geared up for the plan. Cartoonz,Ohm,you're the in charge of that. Ramsey made a deal and we're not going to be little bitches and break it first. " A collective of nods and replies of confirmation answered his order. Soon,all of them left the room to do their respective jobs but Bryce stayed behind. Delirious noticed and took a hold of Bryce's shoulder, " You alright there? " 

  
" I.. " 

**_It could've been Brock._ **

 

" Yeah.. Yeah,I am. "   _But it isn't._

 

* * *

 

 

Trevor slept for a full day. His mind and body was exhausted so it didn't surprise Jeremy when the taller male was knocked up for so long. While he was sleeping though,Jeremy got a video call from both Bryce and Ohm. Jeremy explained the plan that Trevor had thought of during his sleep deprived state,getting suggestions from Bryce,who was trying to make sure that the plan was full proof,ensuring that no one would be in a great risk. Mini joined in later,bringing up the warehouse's blueprints in more details.

" How'd you get those so fast? "

" Don't worry about it,Bryce. "

  
Jeremy spent a good half of the day discussing the plan with Bryce,Ohm and Mini with the bespectacled man mapping the plan on the ipad in his hands.

" Okay the element of surprise is in our hands. "

" Let's exclude any vents or tight spaced areas. "

" Hey Mini, how about any bodyguards? "

" I couldn't get any visuals. " 

 

Bryce clicked his tongue,he desperately needs the information that they'll be able to secure the plan. Without knowing how many guards are stationed,the risk of getting caught or worse,killed,is high. Before he could offer going out there to get the information himself,an odd voice disturbed their conversation. " Maybe I could help with that. " Jeremy blinked,he almost didn't believe his ears. But his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Ray standing at the door,his phone was dangling in his fingers, " I heard about what happened from Ryan. I may have left the gang but Jack and Geoff both matter to me. So count me in. " Ray had managed to scope out the bodyguards that stood outside the warehouse from on top of a roof. They were stationed everywhere but with Bryce and Ray's planning expertise,they both managed to concoct a way that would ensure that the element of surprise and their safety. First,Bryce and Ray would snipe any guards that stood on balconies while Ohm,Jeremy,Trevor,Ryan,Brian and Tyler would take out the remaining guards on the ground. Secondly,once they save Jack and Geoff,Michael and Gavin will blow the place with a shit ton of explosives. Last but not least,Evan and the remaining few would track down any of the gang's accomplices and members that escaped. So they spent the evening preparing for the mission. Guns,ammos and grenades were laid out in the weaponry,ready to be equipped. Bryce decided to bring out his signature purple rifle with the customized scope _and_ cat stickers on it while Ray brought along his **_very precious,very beautiful_** pink rifle.

  
After they reviewed the plan,over and over,to make sure that it was fool proof,everyone was gathered in the heist room. Using the large televisions that were situated in both heist rooms,Bryce explained the plan. He told everyone their role,who to follow and where to go. He made sure to mention that Brock and Caleb would stay back in case major injuries were to happen in the moment of chaos. Mini and Kdin would be everyone's ears and eyes,constantly communicating with them,ensuring that the plan goes as smoothly as possible with minimal casualties. Trevor stood at the back as he took in all of this information. The guilt was still weighing heavily on his heart,he was convinced that it was his fault. Bryce's voice snapped him out of his self hatred,he turned to the large tv only to see the blond's smile. " We'll get them back,Trey. Trust me. " And he did like he always does. Trevor trust Bryce because he's been there for him. Always.

 

Now,as night falls,the mission was commenced. It was make or break. They'd have to save Jack and Geoff now or they might never see the light of day ever again. As Bryce and Ray got into their positions,scopes and lens focused on the two bodyguards that stood on balconies at opposite sides of the balcony. They waited for everyone to get into their positions before they'll pull their trigger. Bryce got the 'okay' from Ohm who stood not too far away from the entrance. He used the reflection from the moonlight to signal Ray,both of them cocked their sniper,taking aim before shooting a single shot. Two bodies hit the floor and chaos happened. Ohm and his team ran out of their hiding spot to eliminate the remaining bodyguards that surrounded the warehouse. Within minutes,men on the outer perimeter were taken out and the first phase was complete. 

 

" We're done. Bryce get down here. " 

" Roger that,Ohm. Mini,you ready? " 

" Lock and loaded,ready when you guys are. " 

 

Bryce gave Ray one last nod,descending down the building in a haste to join Ohm and his team. When he met up with Ohm,his rifle was put away in favour of the AK-47 that was placed in his arms. Before stepping inside the warehouse,Bryce took a good look at each team member. His focus was at Trevor who stared with a fierce expression. That was good enough for Bryce. 

" Let's go. "

The group sneaked into the warehouse,wanting to keep the element of surprise for as long as possible. Mini and Kdin,who were in the same room with laptops in their laps,had managed to scan the warehouse to pick up the countless amounts of enemies that littered the place. Mini swore under his breath while Kdin,bless her heart,began to guide the group throughout the warehouse. Killing as many people as possible while they were at it. By the time they'd reach the lower level,where Jack and Geoff is kept,their group had already killed every single enemy that roamed the upper level. Ohm took the lead but he found no enemies. At all. Neither Mini nor Kdin found any living organism down there. As they got closer to the heavily padlocked room,Bryce and Trevor both froze.

 

" You're both alot of trouble for a couple of millions. " 

" Why don't you let us go,asshole? " 

" I think not. " 

" Fuck you,you **son of a bitch**! "

Bryce took in a sharp inhale of breath,his eyes were wide. He turned to Trevor and his companion's face paled considerably,his eyes were wide in fear, " Bryce.. " 

" _No_. He's in jail. He's not supposed to be **_here_**. " Ohm didn't appreciate the secrecy,he took a hold of Bryce's arm and gave him a hard stare. " Bryce,what is it? "

" I.. We thought he was dead. " 

" Who? "

" We knew him from a previous mission. Before we disbanded. " It was Ryan's turn to huff in annoyance and impatience,he wanted to get this over and done with so that he's able to deal with the aftermath. " So what? " A shudder,a tremble almost in Trevor's voice as he kept staring at the ground.

 

" He's after Bryce and I.. He wants us **dead**. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter guys! 3 i'm trying to save the excitement for the next chapter lol hope you enjoy! give me some feedback :D

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of the characters didnt have as much screen time as they should but hopefully I'll fix that in the next chapter :D


End file.
